Feeling of Regret
by MeganMay16
Summary: This is a Klaus/OC one-shot.


_"Nobody's ever going to care about you, Eliza."_

Her sister's voice echoed around the poor girl's head as she ran away from the place she called home. She couldn't live there anymore with the constant abuse from her older fraternal twin sister. The girl's sister always had to tear into her for anything and everything that she could think of to give Eliza a horrible home life.

Eliza had finally collapsed from exhaustion on the side of the road, tears still rolling down her face as the words bounced around inside of her skull. She couldn't believe that her own sister could be that cruel. Sobs were racking Eliza's normal sized frame as they passed through her lips without her consent. After a minute or two, the brunette, broken and torn down, finally got up and continued on walking, not being able to run any longer than she already had.

"Are you alright there, love?" A masculine British voice came from behind Eliza.

Eliza turned herself in a half circle to look at the hansom man that was standing in front of her. His slightly curled dirty-blond hair and light blue eyes contrasted with his pearly-white skin. His height, no less than 5'10'' at the least, and his well-built body made him even more attractive to 17 year old Eliza who never noticed this kind of stuff. His face was delicate like a boy's yet as masculine as a man's that seemed to make him appear innocent, almost angelic.

Eliza snapped herself out of her daze and quickly responded to the man. "Why do you care?" Eliza snapped. "It's none of your business anyways."

However, the man standing in front of her didn't accept her answer and decided to ask the question again. "Love, I'm not here to judge you. All I simply want to know is if you're alright or not."

Eliza took a deep breath and let it out, shaking as she did so trying to fight back all of the memories of her sister and her constant abuse. "I got into a fight with my sister, Elena, and she said a few choice words that just didn't need to be said."

The flashes of memories penetrated Eliza's mind as she thought about it.

_Coming into the house to find Elena waiting for her with anger radiating off her._

Eliza could feel a few tears trickle down her face.

_Eliza telling her sister that she should stop being such a hypocrite and a drama queen._

The man looked at the dazed girl in front of him and truly wondered if she were OK.

_Elena yelling at Eliza and telling her that nobody could care about her and that everybody would be better off without her._

Eliza snapped out of it and regained her posture to see the man staring at her with concern pouring out of him eyes. Eliza could sense there was something not right with the man but didn't care at this point. She was tired of being so cautious of everything. She was just done with trying to be the good girl.

"Can I ask your name?" The man softly asked the brown eyed girl.

Eliza looked up with glassy eyes at the man. "Eliza." The girl took a beat. "Eliza Gilbert."

There was a change in the man and Eliza could see it. She knew that there was something just not right and now she could see it for herself. Something about this man was familiar and familiarly dangerous. It was like the first time Eliza met Damon, just this guy shouted 'Danger. I'll Kill You.'

The man smiled at Eliza but she didn't feel at ease, it just made her even more tense. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself." The man paused, the smile turning into a devilish smirk. "My name's Klaus."

Eliza's breath hitched in her throat, the man finally clicking in her mind. She knew him. The man who tried to destroy her sister's life, and inadvertently her's in the process. Eliza's flight-or-fight instinct kicked in and she took flight and ran as fast as she could. She couldn't have gotten farther than five yards before she ran right into the hard chest of the Original Hybrid. She staggered back, almost falling before Klaus caught Eliza and brought her close to his chest. The brunette's body was suddenly washed over with a sense of peace and calmness as Klaus petted her hair like a small, lost child.

"I can make your life better, Eliza," Klaus's voice became smooth and soothing to the erratic and frantic Eliza. "Or I could send you back to your unloving family."

Eliza felt a few tears roll down her cheeks and moisten Klaus's dark colored shirt. Eliza thought about the offer but realized just who was offering the deal. She began to fight against Klaus's hold before announcing, "I'd rather go back to my horrid life than live with a monster like you."

Klaus felt like he had been daggered as Eliza said those words to him. He knew it was true but he truly felt something for the dejected young girl and had the urge to protect her. He wanted to protect her with everything he had. But it was her choice, no matter how much it hurt him. However, he wasn't about to give up just yet.

Klaus pulled the fighting girl back a bit to get a truly good look at her. The young girl had a very slim face complimented with high cheekbones, thin lips, and dark brown almond shaped eyes. She had a peach and cream complexion and long medium brown hair that was worn down in waves that was slightly messed up. She had a very slim and athletic figure that was probably from playing a sport or two to keep her perfect figure. Klaus just wanted to run his fingers through Eliza's hair and kiss her soft-looking lips but he knew that she wouldn't like that.

"Love, do you really want to go back home?" Klaus compelled the answer from the girl that he was holding.

Eliza replied monotonously. "I'd rather live with my abusive sister than with the devil himself."

Klaus's heart felt like breaking when he heard the truth fall from her lips. He wanted to compel her into living with him but he didn't want to take that freedom away from her. So, he decided on what he did best. He looked into the young beauty's dark brown eyes and started to compel her. "You will go home remembering nothing about our talk. After you left, you cried a bit before turning around and heading home."

A few tears fell down Klaus's cheeks as he let Eliza go and watched her walk back to the house of horrors that she was currently living in with the feeling of regret already settling in.


End file.
